


Muscle Memory

by guerriya



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Zelda is not really there kinda there-ish, angst? light angst? idk but angst, umm... you could say its a panic attack type of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guerriya/pseuds/guerriya
Summary: He finally managed to breath in: shaky, body trembling in shock and fear--remembrance of what it’s like to be alive. The room he’s in is damp, and it smells as it feels: humid and mucky. There isn’t much light around...actually, the only light that seems to be present is a deep blue one. It's irritating.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Muscle Memory

There was a gasp that echoed in the empty cave.

It was followed by a wretched cough that left him with less air than what he started with when he splashed out of the container. 

He dragged a shaky hand up to move golden hair away from his face to look around, but that small movement sends his vision spinning. A violent surge of vertigo overtook him, causing him to gag. He stopped moving and sat there dejected waiting for it to fade, when he moved again he did it gently. 

As he stepped out of the pod his legs almost immediately collapsed from under him, forcing him to gracelessly land on the edge of the tub. All the while he kept trying to breath in as his lungs spasmed and constricted, trying to empty themselves of water. 

The noises continued to echo, lifelessly returning to his ears: reminding him of his senses. 

He finally managed to breath in: shaky, body trembling in shock and fear--remembrance of what it’s like to be alive. The room he’s in is damp, and it smells as it feels: humid and mucky. There isn’t much light around...actually, the only light that seems to be present is a deep blue one. It's irritating.

He touches the smooth stone in which he reclines on trying to get accustomed to textures again, little droplets of water rest next to him reflecting the blue tint of the lights. His gaze is drawn to the droplets and then his hands, he studies them trying to ignore the dissociation that comes with re-inhabiting consciousness. 

'Right' he thinks, 'this is mine'. 

He stares at his hands as he takes steadier breaths. 

Everything still trembles. It all still feels too raw, too out of focus. The edge in which he’s sitting against hurts his skin, the air so cold it burns. 

He finally notices that he’s squinting, and realizes it’s because of the blue lights that shimmer from the walls. He blinks to focus his eyes better, but the light is still too strong. 

His brain is filled with static though, while his tongue is heavy in his mouth and an odd taste permeates it, going straight down his throat and making him grimace. 

It’s all too much. He wants to go back.

'Back to where?' 

His own body feels foreign. The space he occupies doesn’t feel like its his. He isn’t supposed to be here...is he ?

And then he hears it, but not really. Something in his head: it tickles, but more than anything it’s soothing. For the first time since he woke up he feels something that isn’t jarring and cold. 

It’s a whisper of a voice, light in more ways than one. 

"Link" 

And with it comes something awful. 

Something deep, deep within him absolutely shatters. 

He doesn’t understand it...he doesn’t understand: why? 

Why is he feeling like this ?

Something so earth shattering--it’s acrid, it’s pulling him apart burning him from the inside. His skin feels like it tears as something burrows deep into his heart and constricts. His lungs spasm, at a loss of what to do, and all the while he’s trying desperately to breathe in.

He slips from where he was sitting onto the stone floor. The impact on his hands and knees sending unpleasant shocks to his shoulders and back. The slick tile offers no comfort to him as he tries to keep himself up by his hands, but inevitably falls onto his elbows. One hand was scrambling and scratching at his chest as if trying to dig its way in, to rip out the feeling that’s burrowing itself into his chest, taking over his ribcage. 

Thick tears finally start falling from his eyes, blurring his world ‘til nothing but the blue light remains in his vision. Sobs broke out of his throat and into the cave; he heaves and wheezes as he tries to take deep breaths, but he can’t stop crying. 

Whimpers and soft muffled noises intermix with his loud and broken sobs that still take him by surprise. His dry throat was soon turning raw, but he still couldn't stop. 

He tried wiping his eyes at some point, but he gave that up quickly as he noticed that his tears simply wouldn’t stop. He had leaned back against the container, knees pulled as close to his chest as possible, with his arms tucked in and cradling his face. 

It was overwhelming. It felt like he was close to remembering something...but it simply would not come. It tickled his brain, endlessly teasing and provoking him. He felt the emotions rush in over and over, but he just didn’t remember what happened to cause this reaction. 

It seemed that his body began to grieve through sheer muscle memory. 

That’s what it was. Grief. 

But is what he lost truly grand enough for him to breakdown like this? For his body to intimately remember how devastating whatever he lost was?

It feels like he’s dying. He feels like he’s overflowing and completely empty at the same time. His heart is broken glass: jagged edges piercing everything it touched. It made him feel tender and overused. Strungout.

He was bleeding out, and there were no signs of stopping. 

His lungs burn and his face feels raw, but nothing stopped.

The echoing of his fragile voice in turn reverberates in his skull. 

He was falling to pieces and he didn’t even know why.

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing happened bc of a comic that I saw on tumblr by lowlighter ( https://lowlighter.tumblr.com/image/190208962655 )
> 
> Their art is super cool and I love it A LOT so go check them out.
> 
> Anyway seeing it made me have too many emotions, so I kinda puked it out and had a friend beta it ( I added stuff after they checked it and i didnt ask them to do it again so uhh... there might be mistakes haha) 
> 
> Also please be gentle this is my first fic. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this !


End file.
